


Better Batgirl

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dami has a crush on Tim, Gen, Swearing, but doesn't know it's Tim, does that count as DamiTim? :T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Damian is going to eat his words. He'll show him how good he can be.





	Better Batgirl

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt for my 600 follower tumblr prompts. (On tumblr I'm also Avanalae)

Bruce has gone off-world. The bat-boys are all in town.

The time has come.

With only Barbara behind him, aware of his scheme, he’s perfectly set up to get his revenge. He can’t decide if Cass would have been a help or a hindrance, but she’s not here, so it doesn’t matter.

Damian is going to eat his fucking words.

_

She flies through the sky, seemingly weightless as she twirls and kicks her legs. Her dark burgundy hair billows behind her, kept out of her face by the cowl she wears. Her figure is slim but muscular, moving easily through the air with the help of cables.

Gold flashes and catches his eye. The bat-symbol is on her chest, framed perfectly by her br-

Damian coughs harshly and looks away.

“You okay there, Robin?” Richard’s voice is unwelcome at the moment, but he doesn’t let it show.

He clears his throat, “Who-?” She was gone. “Did you see that woman?”

“Kinda hard not to, Robin.” Richard sighs and touches his earpiece. “Oracle, we’ve got an unknown on the scene.”

The distorted voice only touches Damian’s hearing, so he waits for Richard to finish.

“Really? But he never-“A pause. “You’re sure?” Another pause, then sputtering. “No, I’m not doubting you. I guess it’s just like him to do something like this.” Richard sighs. “Okay, I’ll let Robin know. And Hood if I see him.”

Richard taps his com again and turns to Damian. “Looks like there’s a new Batgirl on the scene.”

“Another one?” Damian sneers. Great. Another woman who would get in their way. He pushes away the image of her sensuous movements. He’s 13, he is too mature for things like that.

“The more the merrier, I suppose, but I wonder how we’re supposed to communicate with her.” Richard scratches his chin. “Oracle just said to leave her be but…”

“Wait, we’re just supposed to leave her to her own devices?” Damian growls, insulted.

Richard brings up his hands placatingly, “Just trust Oracle here, Robin. She knows what she’s doing.”

Damian grumbles the rest of the night, and they don’t encounter the new Batgirl again.

_

Until two days later.

_

Damian isn’t trapped, per se. He’s just surrounded. He’d have no trouble getting rid of them usually, but they all seem to be jacked up on some kind of stimulant. He suspects Ivy, but he can’t be sure.

There’s no time to think, as he dodges a club and flips over a goon going for his legs.

He wishes he had his sword on him!

But then there’s a noise and suddenly three of the men fall to the ground with heavy thumps.

All of them turn and there she is – the new Batgirl.

She stands with her legs apart, her hips slightly cocked. Her arms hand loosely at her sides, her hands holding what looks to be two eskrima sticks, slightly long than the ones Richard uses as Nightwing.

The cowl hides all but her lower face. Her lips are painted a bright shade of red-

She grins.

It’s a vicious thing, even in its beauty.

Damian tenses and the goons shift their attention to this new threat.

He blinks and she’s gone.

No, she’s next to him. With a well-placed hit another goon is down, clutching his throat.

Something builds in his chest and he’s not sure about what it is, but he ignores it and sets out to prove he didn’t need her help by taking out what goons he can.

But she’s faster than he is, somehow.

Of the 12 men that had cornered him, he only got to five, including the two he’d knocked out before.

That something in his chest _roils_ and he grits his teeth.

Her sticks are away and she has a hand on her cocked hip. She tilts her head at him with pursed lips before smirking.

“See you around, Robin.” Her voice is slow and smooth, lower than he expected but not oddly so.

Then she walks past him out the alley.

“You-!” Damian growls.

She waves and is gone.

He looks down at his clenched fists, then notices something.

All the goons are zip-tied. When-?

“Batgirl!” Damian roars.

_

Damn her.

Damn her. Damn her. _Damn her_.

She keeps showing him up, even in front of Richard! Once in front of Hood, too! This is unacceptable!

Damian has been grumpier lately and everyone has noticed and decided to just keep out of his way.

He wishes Drake were here, then he could be the most obviously superior person in the room!

_

It’s going so well that he considers never revealing himself. But he can’t possibly deny himself the look on Damian’s face. Or even the others.

Speaking of, it was time to make them all gather together.

_

“I think I’m in love,” Jason comments blithely as he takes off his hood.

Damian rolls his eyes and Dick raises an eyebrow.

“I know you’ve seen her, asshole. The new Batgirl?” Jason gestures and poses like they’d all seen her do. “She’s hot as hell and good at her job, what’s there not to like?”

“I know you’re kidding, Jaybird, but you do have a point.” Dick sits back in the Batchair, looking contemplative. “She’s just too good to be new to all this. But who could she possibly be?”

Jason shrugs, “I’m sure we’ll find out eventually. Anyway. I’m here to meet Timbo for something. Any idea where he is?”

“Huh? He hasn’t been here all day.” Dick shakes his head. “I haven’t been seeing him much lately. I’m kind of wondering what he’s up to.”

Damian snorts, “Good riddance.”

Just as Dick turns to Damian to scold him, they hear a bike approaching.

“Oh, maybe that’s Tim?” Dick stands and goes over to where he can see the approaching vehicle better.

A moment.

“Wait. What?”

Jason steps over to him, “What’s up, big bird?”

Dick points. “It’s Tim’s bike, but the figure doesn’t look like him, does it?”

Jason hums, then chokes. “Wait, isn’t that-!”

Then the bike is before them and Batgirl is smirking at them.

“Hello, boys.”

“You-! What have you done to Tim?!” Dick shouts, getting into a defensive stance. Jason and Damian follow, focused intently on the woman before them.

Her smirk broadens and she laughs.

She gets off the bike slowly, purposefully drawing the men’s eyes to her long legs.

When she stands before them, posture non-threatening, the men ease up slightly, but Damian doesn’t. This causes her to smile and Damian glowers.

Then her hands raise to her cowl. They stand tense, eager to see who it is.

She pulls off the cowl and-

They don’t recognize her.

Her auburn hair curls around her face, her make-up accenting her beautiful, angular face.

But there’s something niggling at the back of their minds.

And then she pulls off her hair.

The three vigilantes stand stunned as he – _he_! – shakes his hair free from the wig and bobby pins to reveal a very familiar hairstyle.

Tim winks, his ruby-red smirk wide enough to show teeth.

“Hello, boys.”

That is definitely Tim’s voice.

There is silence for a while, each passing second seeming to bring even more glee to Tim’s eyes.

“Oh my god.” Dick’s voice is high but quiet.

With the break in the silence the dam is released.

“Holy shit, Replacement!”

“No! This can’t be true!”

Dick’s face is buried in his hands, so only Tim and Jason turn their eyes to Damian.

“Batgirl is clearly more competent than you could ever be!” Damian shouts, “You’re just impersonating her to try and make us think you’re better than you are!”

Jason smirks and remarks, “Gee, bat-brat, sounds like you might have had a bit more than professional feelings for our Batgirl, here.”

Damian would later swear they did something to him because his face metaphorically burst into flames. He stuttered around his denials before turning tail and running from the cave.

“Babs, please tell me you got all this,” Tim looks to the Bat-computer.

“Of course I did,” Barbara’s face appears on the computer screens, “I wouldn’t dare miss this opportunity.”

Dick sighs and mutters, “Of course you were in on it.”

Jason ignores Dick and turns back to Tim. “So, care to explain?”

“Damian insulted me and suggested I try the Batgirl suit instead, presumably trying to imply that Batgirl is inferior. I just had to prove him wrong.” Tim flips his hair with a hand, the other sitting on his waist.

Jason laughs loudly. “Damn, Replacement! Maybe I underestimated you!”

“Hm.” Tim smiles at that, casting a sidelong glance at Dick who is sitting on the floor with his head between his knees.

“Ignore him,” Jason chuckles and wraps an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “Now, you gotta tell me how you managed it.”

Tim’s lips curl into a now familiar smirk, “Sorry, Jay. Trade secret.”


End file.
